blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/Verse 1 Purity and Sin
Purity and Sin is the first released Verse of the ongoing series Control Sequence and focused on the introduction of the series main cast, as well as the main protagonist Nex. Cast The Main cast which has their stories told through the series progression and has a significant influence on the main plotline, they have many appearances throughout the season and have their view points shared with the audience often. Nex - The Main Protagonist who seeks the downfall of the world itself and the government which protects and upholds it. He hates everything indiscriminately on a path of willing destruction, calling himself the "Enemy of the World" but is also incredibly strong willed and boasts an unshakable resolve like no other. His main goal is known only to him, and he trusts no one. He protects Myri unwillingly after he hears the NOS was looking after her, and tries to enter the Restricted Area in Kagusutchi bringing a storm with him. *First Appearance: V1E1: Begin Sequence, Breakout Black (17 Episodes) Siegfried Schtauffen - The Rival of the series who is known for being anti social and is extremely arrogant. He has a plotline connection to Nex, and seems to hold a grudge against him. He's currently holding rank of Brigadier in the NOS. Unlike Nex he doesn't seek to change anything, his goals are kept to himself but he clearly seeks answers. Has power over the Azure but lacks decent control over it. He's deployed with others, but is given a specific mission. *First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy (10 Episodes) Myri Kukiyona - A seemingly gentle girl who is watched over by Lazarith and known for her innocence. She soon discovers her life may be completely false and that she had power within her soul. She then begins to travel with Nex slowly learning bits of truth for herself as others come after her and Nex. *First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy (15 Episodes) Reiga Sorairo - A Lieutenant of the NOS who dislikes fighting to a high degree. He's not fond of his title as the Azure Prodigy who his superiors refer to him as. He's able to generate azure energy to a degree without the need of a grimoire which gave him his title and the idea he'd be potent. He's the son of Yyntal Sorairo who is one of the more acclaimed members of the NOS as a Sequence Destroyer. *First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy Akari - Reiga’s partner Azure Interface Primefield, she's very curious about the world and follows Reiga everywhere he goes. She wishes to learn more of the world but Reiga keeps her sheltered, until they enter the grounds of battle when they're deployed. She is an "Unstable" unit however, and incomplete, but her combat abilities are impressive. She is supervised by the Marshal himself. *First Appearance: V1E3: Foreshadowing Horizons Kiryos Hikamigawa - One who is spared by Nex and deployed to kill another in the cast. He's an Assassin from a different district being employed by the NOS to deal with criminals or threats. Though he comes off as cold and uncaring to most, he is willing to listen to others. He's the best friend of Reiga, as their families are friends of each other. *First Appearance: V1EP4: Sin and Purity, the colder sides of choice Yami Akuhei - The cruel General of the NOS, whose predecessor was one of the Genesis Destroyers: Akuhei Yamaorochi. He's Nex’s Arch-enemy responsible for many of his woes both present and past, and whose actions and intentions are completely unknown as a member of the Sequence Intelligence Agency. Watching over progress of others, particularly Mysteria and Siegfried. Akuhei is feared by both friend and foe alike, and only will work with Lukain or Fasado otherwise he tends to do completely as he pleases. First Appareance: V1EP5: Nestled Hope, Catch 22 Valetha Deumos - Chases Nex and attacks the city looking for him. Her actions are unknown but she has a vendetta against this world and the people within it. First Appearance: V1EP7: Shadows of Sorrow, the Scarlet Demoness Komyo Amatera - A girl who was sent out to find Nex by Nicaiah for unknown reasons. Is targeted by the NOS for an unknown reason. She appears to be frail but was highly protected by the LSZ's forces and her guardian, Komyo shows hidden potential. *First Appearance: V1EP8: Embittered Reunions Fasado - A Higher up of the NOS who is seeking to end Mujihi and perform other tasks. He is known as the Lt General of the NOS, and works alongside Lukain and Akuhei. He is one to go after his own goals while also working to complete the tasks given to him. Its obvious that he has a bit of a power complex when concerning their government. *First Appearance: V1EP9: Three of a Kind Mujihi Mazio - Leader of Red Thunder investigating actions of Valetha and Fasado along with other orders from Nicaiah. He's just recently taken his position as leader and at times can doubt himself, though he is loyal to his cause and thinks of Nicaiah as a mother after he lost his own parents and she took him under her wing in LSZ. *First Appearance: V1EP10: Clash, Thunder and Demons Bitoku - Traveling partner of Mujihi, she is faithful to him and joined his cause after the death of her family where he appeared to aid her from jaws of danger. Ever since she's now been faithful to him and his cause, but she can be a bit difficult to reason with at times, especially concerning matters she's passionate about. *First Appearance: V1EP10: Clash, Thunder and Demons Sylar - A Protagonist chasing an antagonist of Verse 1 and Nex’s unofficial ally. He contains power over what's been dubbed "White Darkness". Sylar follows his own agenda, and despises LSZ though is currently focusing on other matters. While he is willing to work with others, Sylar is incredibly power happy and tends to lack restraint, and he loathes the idea of control. First Appearance: V1EP10: Clash, Thunder and Demons Miwa Suzuki - A girl found later by Nex and others who is watched by Yumiko. She contains an Azure that's considered pure. Miwa is gentle at heart and a kind soul who wishes good on the world around her, though she is a bit lost and feels a strong loneliness. She was sought out by the Higher Ups of the NOS, but later found and joined by Yumiko Nanaya. *First Appearance: V1EP11: Sleeping Purity, Budding Resolves Plot Terms *Sequence of Nex Azure 0 (Episode 1) *Novus Orbis Sequentia (Episode 1) *Liberation Sector (Episode 1) *Third War of Armagus (Episode 1) *Azure Interface Prime Field (Episode 4) *Nex Exitium (Episode 6) *Sequence Intelligence Agency (Episode 6) *Sequence Destroyer (Episode 6) *Divine Vessel (Episode 6) *Azure Grimoire (Nex's) (Episode 6) *Assaults on Kagutsuchi and the Scarlet Demoness (Episode 7) *Red Thunder (Episode 9) *Destructive Irregularity *Zaezel (Episode 10) *Votam Stigmaticus (Episode 10) *Pink Azure (Episode 11) *Seithr Being (Episode 14) *Overseers (Episode 15) *Illegal Forces (Episode 17) *Soul Harvester (Episode 19) Episodes *Special: None Summary *. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Control Sequence Verse Category:EvoBlaze